


The babysitter

by Waxa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Its so fluffy I could-, the babysitter trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: Lexa is hired to watch over Clarke's little brother.





	The babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to use the classical trope of the babysitter! Catching feelings is inevitable.  
> I have a bunch of other one shots coming, finally.  
> A massive thanks to @obsessivechick for making this x1000 times better and free of ramblings. Really, thank you!

“You look so pretty,” Lexa smiled at Abby Griffin, who at her direction twirled in a flowing red dress.

The older woman's cheeks warmed, and she smiled beautifully, “Thank you, honey.”

Jake Griffin came into the living room wearing an all-black suit and his own million dollar smile.

‘What’s up with this family and award-winning smiles?’ Lexa thought to herself.

“She looks wonderful,” Jake agreed ogling his wife.

Abby rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Okay. Aden needs to be in bed by no later than eight. Here are all the numbers,” The piece of paper she hands Lexa is full of neat writing on both sides, “My cell phone, his cell phone, the restaurant, Clar-“

“I know, I know, this is the nth time that I’ve been here, don’t worry Mrs…sorry, Abby.”

Laughing Jake took Abby by her shoulders steering her out of the house before cordially offering his elbow to lead her to their car.

Jake returned a minute later with an embarrassed smile, “Forgot something.”

Lexa held up his keys and wallet; it was always the same routine. She had his back.

He was almost out the door once again when he stopped, “Clarke said she’ll be back around 11, so you can go then. You don’t have to wait around for us, go have fun kiddo.”

Lexa nodded and went to the living room where she left Aden watching TV. He still hadn’t acknowledged her, too engrossed in something that Ben Tennyson was saying or doing with his magical watch.

Lexa flopped on the couch next to him, resigning herself to watch the show too.

Lexa was happy to have this routine with him. When the show ended he would acknowledge her presence and would launch himself at her.  Lexa would pick him up quickly and spin them around until she would ‘accidentally’ drop him on the couch and then proceed to tickle him and pepper his face with kisses.

This night wasn’t the exception, so after their tickle fight they both gasped for air and tried to stifle their remaining giggles.

Lexa then ordered two medium pizzas which they quickly devoured, struggling to leave a few pieces-- just in case Clarke was hungry when she got home. (Aden laughed at Lexa for even suggesting that, she didn’t know why.)

It was half-past eight, and Aden was already in bed. Not five minutes after Lexa began to read the story of the sky people and the grounders, he fell asleep, and just like always Lexa tipped out of his room with a smile on her face.

She stopped at the doorway to watch him for a moment.

Lexa’s parents, friends, and girlfriend could not understand why she was working when she didn’t have to. They maintained that being captain of the soccer team and debate team, class president, and head of the volunteer committee was enough. Moreover, her parents were well off that she had plenty of money to spare. They teased her about pretending to be poor to get the Griffin daughter to notice her-- to Costia's dismay.

But looking at Aden, knowing how fulfilling it was to be a part of his life, and how happy she made him, it was everything to her.

The Griffins had shown up at a time when Lexa needed someone. When she felt isolated even surrounded by people.

She was falling deeper into a sad state as the days passed. Reaching out to her own family had only left her feeling abandoned and lonelier. Her parents seemed to only appreciate her successes; they could never acknowledge her or exist peacefully in her presence. Nothing changed no matter how many times she told them the only thing she wanted from them was for them to be there. Reaching out to her friends seemed a waste of time as well since they only appreciate her last name and the benefits that came being associated with her. And reaching out to her girlfriend would seem a good idea if it weren’t for the fact that Lexa could see that she was being used and that her girlfriend didn’t care.

Eventually, she started to give up.

And then she found a family when she least expected it. She’d run bodily into the Griffin family at a local park, and was then propositioned to be their babysitter when Aden took an immediate liking to her when she offered to play football with him.

As much as people pressured her about working any job, they understood at least part of why Lexa took this job, whenever they saw her interact with Aden.

And well, even if the teasing about Clarke Griffin was a bit accurate, being in the beautiful Clarke Griffin's presence was just a bonus not the reason.

Lexa closed Aden's door softly and retreated to the family room downstairs.

* * *

It wasn’t even 9 o’clock when Clarke returned.

She slammed the door and leaned against letting out a heavy sigh of relief. Thinking that it was a blessing that the horrible date was over, she took off her coat and went into the living room.

She found Lexa spread out on the couch with homework laid out in front of her and a box of pizza within arm's reach.

Lexa looked up as Clarke came into the room. She glanced down at her cell phone and then back up at Clarke. “This must be a record. It’s not even nine yet. Was it that awful?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and let out a huff as she toed off her boots. “You have no idea. I may have to swear off ever going on a date again.”

Lexa chuckled and patted the spot next to her.

Clarke sat down, leaving an entire arm's length between them as she watched Lexa bite into a slice of greasy pepperoni pizza, “That looks disgusting.”

Lexa laughed, now knowing why Aden thought it was so funny that she wanted to save some for Clarke.

“You want some, admit it.”

“I actually care about my arteries, thank you,” she hesitated, “and it’s too fattening.”

Lexa looked pensive for just a moment before replying, “I don’t think so.”

Clarke raised a challenging eyebrow.

Lexa lifted up the front of her tank top to expose a rigid set of perfectly toned abs. “I think I’m good,” she said, taking another bite of pizza.

Clarke felt her cheeks go hot as her eyes darted down to Lexa’s abs. She mumbled a ‘you are’ and Lexa having heard that, smirked.

Clarke has always had a crush on Lexa, she’d imagined her stripped bare before, but she would have never guessed she had actual ABS hiding under her clothes. Her attraction to the brunette spiked suddenly and the fluttering of her stomach told her it’s time to excuse herself from the situation.

She’s been going on dates to forget about the attraction she had for her brother’s babysitter. ‘What a cliché’ she thought initially. A cute girl who cares for her baby brother, of course, she'd be attracted to her. But since the first night she'd spent in Lexa's presence she's been intrigued, and more than a bit impressed with her aptitudes and talents.

Casually overheard conversations, silent observation and brief moments of eye contact and banter and Clarke knew she was in trouble.

Clarke remembers the night she's stayed home during one of the babysitting nights. She'd stumbled over the coffee table near the couch and spilled the drinks in her hand simultaneously breaking a lamp and dying of embarrassment.

After that, she promptly avoided being home when she knew Lexa would be there.

Her first attempt at avoidance didn't go so well.  She was barely gone an hour before her friends practically dragged her back to her house teasing her about Lexa and pressuring her to make a move. Clarke is pretty sure Lexa who was a few steps away with her little brother, playing video games, overheard her friend Raven rating her fuckability.

Clarke knew that if she hung out with her friends, and if they knew the reason why she was with them, they would make her go home, so she opted to go on dates instead. That way she got a free meal, and maybe even a good time. So far that has not been the case.

No matter how horrible a date is or how pleasant the person seems, Clarke spends the entire night thinking about Lexa and knowing that all she has to do is go home to see her, it’s been torture.

Now, almost two months after Lexa was hired, she went on another date. A date that was so awful that this time it wasn’t her fault for thinking about the green-eyed beauty. Her date flirted with every girl they passed, took the liberty of throwing his arm around her shoulder and ordering her food for her. He talked the entire time, never asking Clarke about herself or giving her the opportunity to contribute to his ridiculous frat boy stories.

“How was Aden?” Clarke asked, not wanting their conversation to end.

“As always, the best kid ever,” Lexa answered easily, her face overtaken by an adoring smile.

Clarke snorted. “Yeah, and I’m the Queen of England.”

“He was great. We played, he babbled on the whole time. We ate. He brushed his teeth and climbed right into bed,”

Clarke rolled her eyes. No matter what she did on the days that she watched her brother, she couldn’t even make it until 7 pm before being completely exhausted and usually irritated.

Lexa, on the other hand, seemed to handle the seven-year-old, he was different in her presence, and it was nice.

Clarke smiled beautifully and Lexa stared for a moment before catching herself and forcefully looking away. (That freaking smile! It truly runs in the family)

“Oh crap,” Lexa said, realizing that she was not only staring at Clarke but stayed with her when she could’ve easily gone home. She started to pick up the sheets of paper scattered across the table, “I’m sorry; I don’t need to be here anymore. Your dad told me to leave when you came home. I’m sure you’re tired.”  

Clarke considered her options for a few moments, and when she opened her mouth to tell Lexa that it was getting late and that yes, she should go, she found herself saying something entirely different. “No, don’t. I’m not tired. I don’t mind. Actually, I could use the company.” She placed her hand on Lexa’s arm to stop her from packing. They both pretended they didn't feel the electric current caused by the soft touch.

Lexa smiled and sat back down, “Okay, so how was your date?”

“Awful. He was so cocky, and he took me to where he takes all of his first dates.  So, of course, he saw five or six of his ex-girlfriends.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?!” Lexa exclaimed.

“Yes. And he tried to kiss me in the car,” she told her. When she saw a flash of worry pass through Lexa’s eyes, she added: “I didn’t let him.” The relief on her face was easy to see, and Clarke’s heart fluttered. Maybe she was seeing things, or maybe she wasn’t, either way, she’s happy to know that Lexa cared.

“So where did you meet him? Do I know him?” Lexa was curious.

“It was Finn,” Clarke mumbled.

“Who?” Lexa asked again, although she was pretty sure she caught it the first time.

“Finn Collins,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa tried not to laugh, but she did, and Clarke buried her head behind her hands. Everyone knew Finn Collins was a player and a world class douche.

“Oh, Clarke,” Lexa stopped laughing, "You can do so much better."

“Hey, not everybody dates the captain of the cheerleading squad,” Clarke cursed inwardly for reminding Lexa of her girlfriend.

That was one of the reasons why Clarke had not made a move or why Lexa hadn’t either.

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded awkwardly, and after a minute she said, “I should go now.”

Clarke walked her to the door and smiled as Lexa patted her awkwardly on the arm. “Don’t worry,” she said with a smile, “You'll meet someone who will take you on a pleasant date.”

“I will.” Clarke agreed, “See you at school?”

“Not if I see you first,” Lexa countered, and Clarke tried to contain her grin.

Lexa felt awkward for some reason, and she offered her signature little wave and muttered a quick “Bye.” She then hopped on her black jeep and left.

Clarke leaned her head against the door for the second time that night and stayed there until the green-eyed beauty was long gone.

* * *

“Clarke honey, can you come down here for a minute?” Abby shouted from the kitchen.

Clarke poked her head in from the doorway.

 “Are you going out tonight?”

Clarke shrugged, “I’m not sure mom, why?”

“Your dad and I are invited to Jaha’s house tonight, so I need you to watch your brother.”

“Can’t Lexa do it?” Clarke asked, hoping that she could make an excuse and stay home for the night for the first time since Lexa was hired, or casually come home earlier like last time to spend some time with her.

Abby shook her head while she continued chopping vegetables. “No, she mentioned having some trouble with her girlfriend that she needs to sort out.”

“Yeah, what sort of problem?” Clarke tried to maintain some aloofness.

Abby watched her daughter carefully and gave her a knowing smile, “I don’t know, honey, why don’t you ask her?”

“Hmm, we don’t get along too well,” she lied.

(She hated Lexa at first when she came back to the team after being suspended because she was on her heels every single time. But when they were appointed co-captains of the soccer team, they started talking. They even talked after hours sometimes. And they began eating lunch from time to time. She started to have feelings for her, and she was pretty sure that Lexa had feelings for her too. But everything changed between them when Lexa told her that she got a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend, her worst enemy. She distanced herself, and they were only on amicable terms now.)

Lexa never knew why the sudden distance, but she got used to it.

“Well, you should honey, she’s wonderful…” Abby smirked as she watched her daughter roll her eyes and laugh. “So can you watch your brother?”

“I want Lexa,” The little boy who remained silent talked for the first time during the conversation. Abby smiled sweetly at her youngest child and wiped off the remnants of chocolate syrup on his face.

“Another day honey.” Abby thought that Lexa was good if she had both of her kids loving her, but who is she kidding, she loves Lexa and Jake does too.

Must run in the family.

“Why!?” Aden whined, almost in the verge of throwing a fit.

Clarke stepped up. “You don’t want me?” She directed the question to her brother. She put her hand over her heart, poking out her bottom lip.

Aden wobbled his head and snorted “No.”

“No?”

He wobbled his head again from side to side. “No.”

“Not even when the tickle monster appears?” Clarke asked carefully, prepared to attack.

“I’m too old for that Clarke.” Her brother said, but it was his strategy to prepare and free himself of his sister and her tickle claws.

When Clarke caught up to the fact that Aden was slowing taking steps backward, her grin turned evil and she launched towards him. Aden took off running to the other side of the room, while Clarke chased him and Abby watched.

* * *

“Okay, kids see you later,” Abby called from the front door. She was on her way to pick up Jake and then they would head straight to Jaha’s.

“Bye, mom!” Both lasses shouted from the playroom.

Five minutes later someone was knocking on the door. Clarke left her brother playing with Legos while she went to see who it was.

She thought that maybe it was her mom that forgot something, but she wouldn’t knock. When she opened the door, she saw none other than Lexa on the other side, about to knock for the third time.

“Lexa.” Clarke sounded surprised, but none at all displeased to see her, more than that she was making little jumps in her head.

Lexa nervously tugged on the bottom of her shirt, a sign Clarke knew was when Lexa was surprised and thinking about ways to approach the situation. “Hey Clarke, I thought that you wouldn’t be here.”

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Last time I checked this was my house.” She teased, and Lexa blushed.

“Uh, your mom said that if I had free time to stop by, then I should, because they couldn’t go out, cause’ they didn’t find anyone else to watch over Aden and since my afternoon cleared I thought that I could help them… and now I’m rambling, sorry.” She smiled awkwardly.

Clarke noticed her puffy eyes and the raspy voice. “Hey, are you okay?”

She stepped aside and signaled for Lexa to come inside, but she stood there.

“I broke up with Costia,” She said simply. “I just didn’t want to be alone right now, but now I think this was a bad idea, you probably want to spend some time with your brother and… yeah.” Lexa was about to turn and leave, but a scream of joy pierced the air.

“Lexa!”

Aden shouted while running down the stairs and toppling Lexa with a full body hug. Lexa caught him and lifted him, they both laughed.

“Are you staying?” The hopeful boy asked.

“Please stay,” Clarke pleaded, and Lexa nodded. How could she say no to the beautiful faces in front of her?

Aden squealed again in joy and grabbed her hand and led her to the playroom. “We’re making swords!” he explained.

“No way. I love to make swords.” Lexa jovially said.

“Then come on.”

While Aden ran upstairs, Lexa lingered for a while and whispered a ‘thanks’ to Clarke before joining the boy in his playroom.

Clarke took her by surprise when she stopped her and hugged her. “You will always be welcome here, Lexa.”

* * *

“I don’t know how you do it,” Clarke let out a tired sigh, while she plopped down on the couch, leaving a small space for Lexa to sit down.

“It’s easy. I like kids.”

“You wouldn’t like them if they were your blood.” Clarke countered back.

“I don’t have brothers or sisters or even little cousins. They live far away. Their company is the best. They don’t judge you, they take your mind to other places, other possibilities, and they accept you, and they don’t lie.” Lexa rambled on and the last part she said it with venom.

“So that’s what happened with Costia, she lied?” Clarke asked. She wanted Lexa to open up to her.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t working with us, so she cheated and then she lied about it,” Lexa told her in almost a whisper. But Clarke heard her. She hugged Lexa and let her head rest on her shoulder. “You deserve so much better Lex.”

She felt Lexa’s smile against her shoulder and quickly closed her eyes happy that she at least could make Lexa smile. 

* * *

They must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew was her mother waking them up with a little shake. “Honey, why don’t you both go upstairs?”

Clarke nodded and slightly tapped Lexa’s hand, which was on her shirt. When she opened her eyes, she felt disoriented but seeing three familiar faces; she woke up fully. A little bit panicked that she fell asleep and lost track of time (not because she fell asleep almost on top of Clarke, yeah definitely not. Okay, maybe just a little bit). She reached out for her phone and her keys when Abby stopped her.

“I already called your parents, don’t worry, you’re staying the night.”

“But-“ Lexa began to protest, but it was silenced by Abby’s ‘don’t say anything else’ face and Jake laughing. “You should know better than to argue with her Lexa.”

They got up and went to Clarke’s room.

 “So do you want shorts or pants?” Clarke pointed out to the set of pajamas on the bed.

“I usually sleep naked,” Lexa teased her. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Clarke’s movements faltered, and her mouth was wide open.

“Relax, I’m just teasing you.” Lexa laughed naturally.

It was safe to say that Clarke’s heart was beating faster than ever, the idea of having Lexa on her bed naked had crossed her mind so many times that she lost count, but hearing her say that, it made the idea of having to sleep with her that night unbearable. She didn’t want to end like a fool if she woke up wrapped around her. ‘But it wouldn’t be so bad would it?’ Clarke thought.

* * *

“You had a sleepover without me?” Aden whined. On Sundays, he usually wakes up first and goes to his sister’s bed to cuddle her. So when he saw her sister being the little spoon to Lexa’s long arms and body, he almost cried.

Clarke was the first one to wake up to the sound of her brothers whine, immediately after she felt Lexa stiffen behind her and detach from her awkwardly. Clarke left the comfort of her bed to console her little brother.

After a minute she brought him to bed, where Lexa was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she saw Clarke bringing Aden to the bed, she opened her arms and Aden instantly cuddled into her side, pretending to be asleep. Lexa closed her eyes again and fell asleep soon after.

The second time they woke up, it was because Raven couldn’t hold her giggles while Octavia snapped photos of the three in bed.

It was worth it, or that’s what Octavia thought until Lexa made her run until she couldn’t feel her legs.

* * *

Months passed, and they created a routine. Even if Clarke’s parents were going out and she wanted to stay, they always called Lexa to take care of Aden. After some time Lexa stopped taking their money and explained that it wouldn’t be okay for her to take the money because she actually enjoyed her time with Aden and it didn’t feel like a job anymore (It never felt that way). And it was also because most of the time she helped Clarke to watch her brother, or well Clarke helped her watch Clarke’s brother.

They started to have movie marathons after Aden went to sleep. Most times they ended up falling asleep on the couch and then Abby would wake them up and send them to Clarke’s room. Lexa had become like the fifth member of the family, and everyone was happy about it.

One blonde, in particular, was more than happy about it and soon enough she was going to let Lexa know how happy she made her, she had made the perfect plan until one-day rumors of Lexa getting back with Costia started flowing around. Clarke didn’t believe those rumors because Lexa hadn’t said anything about getting back with Costia, but as she passed through the field, she could see Lexa and Costia talking very privately and intimately, and Clarke’s heart stopped for a second.

That day she promised she was going to forget Lexa and go back to dating. Not soon after she found someone, a sweet and beautiful girl who for the first time she saw a future with and who immediately asked her on a date which she gladly accepted.

But she couldn’t forget the girl who she wanted a date with.

A girl who was out of her reach.

* * *

Lexa entered the Griffin’s house with the new keys that Jake made for her.

She knew she was late, but she prayed that she wasn’t that late. She met up with Costia for a little chat, in which she told her that she had fallen for someone else and that she didn’t want to get back together. Costia didn’t ask her who she was because honestly, Lexa didn’t have to tell her to know that it was Clarke. Costia understood, and they parted on good terms now that everything was out in the open.

The only car on the porch was Clarke’s and the lights on the first floor weren’t on. She walked cautiously towards the second floor, slinking down the hallway toward Clarke’s room.

She tapped on the door “Clarke?” She called through the wood one more time only to receive no answer. She opened the door and poked her head in again, the rushing sound of a shower let her know that Clarke was there, and then something caught her eye.

She laughed as she realized what it was. She found Aden fast asleep and sprawled out on his stomach, halfway beneath the covers and halfway beneath one of Clarke’s pillows. Lexa smiled as she sat carefully down on the edge of the bed and reached over to rub small circles over the boy’s back.

Clarke almost got a heart attack when she saw someone on her bed, but quickly enough she recognized the perfect back of Lexa, once she got out of the shower.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted her and Lexa jumped. She didn’t get scared easily, but she was watching the boy sleep so peacefully that she turned down the volume to the world. Unfortunately, her little jump woke Aden and when he saw her Aden wrapped his arms around her in a koala hug.

“Hey, Aden, I’m sorry for waking you up,” Lexa said while hugging him back.

“Let her breathe,” Clarke chuckled, after seeing the strong grip that her brother had on Lexa. She rolled her eyes at how jealous she felt of his brother, wishing it was her hugging Lexa like that.

Aden smiled as he looked up at Lexa and asked: “Can you breathe?” Lexa laughed out loud before nodding.

Aden then turned and stuck his tongue out at his sister playfully before collapsing on top of Lexa. Lexa’s hand moved to Aden’s back of its own accord. She rubbed small circles there as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Lexa’s eyes then locked onto Clarke’s, who was watching them both. They stared at one another for a long moment before Lexa’s eyes darted down to the fluffy red towel and then back up again.

Clarke, suddenly aware of what had capture Lexa’s attention, flushed. She cleared her throat and said, “I should get dressed now.”

Lexa smirked at her then. “You should, but I wouldn’t mind if you don’t,” it was the first time that she flirted openly, they were caught up in a game of innuendos and covered flirting, but this was different. “Clarke I…”

“I’m going out on a date,” Clarke blurted out. And if she didn’t know that Lexa liked her, she did now after Lexa looked away crestfallen. It didn’t help that she cut short whatever she was going to say.

“Oh,” was all that came from Lexa’s mouth. “Go on. We’re good right Aden?” She asked at the already sleeping boy, who was drooling.

Clarke nodded once and disappeared into her closet to quickly change and then went back into the bathroom to blow-dry and fix her hair and makeup.

When Clarke finished getting ready, she helped Lexa carry his brother down to his bed. It was already past eight, and he was probably going to sleep through the night.

Clarke and Lexa went downstairs and stood in the foyer. They didn’t talk; they continued to stare at each other daring one another to do something.

Lexa closed the gap between them by sliding her hand across Clarke’s cheek and leaning in.  Their lips were centimeters from each other when the doorbell chimed loudly, once and then twice, and both girls jumped apart, regretting the missed opportunity.

They smiled awkwardly at each other as Clarke pointed towards the door. “I need to get that.” Clarke opened the door and on the other side was Niylah, with her pretty blonde hair and with a smile on her face. Lexa knew her as one of Costia’s friends, she waved hello, and she waved back.

Clarke faked a smile at her date and then waved goodbye to the girl in the room.

* * *

“I hope you like sushi,” Nylah said as she opened the door to the restaurant.

“I do,” Clarke told her even if she wasn’t very fond of it.

The conversation flooded naturally between them, casual comments about the school, what they did for fun, their mutual interest and of course their mutual friends, which brought the next question.

“So do you know who is the girl Lexa left Costia for?”

Clarke nearly choked on her sushi, bringing her fist to her mouth as she turned her head and coughed until she could swallow her water.

“I’m sorry what?” Clarke asked.

“Lexa told Costia today that she was in love with another girl and that she was going to tell her tonight. Any ideas? You are her friend right?”

Clarke’s heart was pounding frantically against her ribcage as she listened to the words her date uttered. She closed her eyes tightly as images of Lexa in the last few months came to her. The way she looked at her. The way she would talk to her, and the moments they spent together. It all made sense; she was in love with her just as she was with Lexa.

Clarke’s eyes snapped open, wide with her sudden shock, “I’m so sorry Niylah,” Clarke stammered out jumping to her feet, “I need to go.”

“Are you okay?” Niylah asked, also rising from her seat. “Wait--You’re the girl?”

Clarke only nodded; she pulled several bills out of her clutch and placed them on the table. “I’m really sorry Niylah, I need to go home,” before she could say another word, Clarke was running out of the restaurant and running home.

Running towards Lexa.

* * *

“Seriously Aden, I just assumed that she would like me,” Lexa said as she tapped her fingers against the kitchen countertop. “I’m just making assumptions, right?”

Wide greenish eyes just blinked at her as Aden sloppily sucked and chewed on his pancake. He had spots of syrup on his cheeks and mouth as well as on the hand he was using to feed himself. He smiled around the pancake and nodded, even though he was clueless about what talking or rather who she was talking about, or so Lexa thought.

After Clarke left, she plopped down on the couch, thinking and rethinking the last couple of weeks, hell even months. She realized that she was in love the first time she saw her. She was brought back out of her reverie when she heard a cry upstairs.

She went to Aden’s room and found him crying and hugging his Nemo pillow. She turned on the lights and shushed him down and hugged him. He had a nightmare the same recurring nightmare where his father didn’t make it the one time he had a heart attack, and so he couldn’t go back to sleep.

The only thing Lexa knew how to make it all better was making him pancakes and milk just like her mother used to do with her once upon a time. If it helped her, it could help him. 

So starting to make her pancakes, she went on and on about her current predicament. The current predicament is his sister.

“Maybe I shouldn’t say anything.”

“You should,” Aden exclaimed brightly.

“You think so?” Lexa asked.

Aden giggled as she nodded, “Yes, I love you. My mommy and daddy love you and Clarke loves you too.”

“And I love you,” Lexa pressed a kiss to his forehead while smiling.

Maybe she should.

* * *

“Alright, monster off to bed,” Lexa whispered as she carried Aden down the hall. His head lay lazily atop her shoulder, his face buried into the crook of her neck. He had fallen asleep in Lexa’s lap about five minutes into the Avengers.

Lexa turned the movie off and carefully rose from the couch to carry him to his room. She lay him down on his bed, and she pulled his blankets up around him and tucked him in tightly. She leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Aden’s forehead and whispered “Sweet dreams.”

After Clarke arrived home, she pulled her brother’s door closed after checking on him.

She took a deep breath to steady herself as she turned to her room, where she knew Lexa was.

Lexa was on the window seat, the place she loved to be when she was in Clarke’s room. She closed the door to her room, and Lexa’s head snapped up to see her.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“How was your date? Niylah is nice,” Lexa commented, while she stood up.

“She is nice but…” Clarke waited for Lexa to understand. She didn’t.

“But?”

“She is not the girl that I want to be with.”

Their eyes locked, electricity practically crackled in the air as they took unconscious steps toward one another, no other words needed to be said. Little space existed between them now. Both their bodies were vibrating at that moment and Lexa closed the distance between them and softly, tenderly pressed her lips to Clarke’s. She instantly responded to the kiss, their bodies molding together, and their lips never stopping until the need for air was necessary.

“So who is this girl you want to be with?” Lexa asked grinning from ear to ear. Clarke laughed and smacked her arm.

“Better yet, who is the girl you were going to tell that you love tonight?” Clarke raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Lexa smiled before kissing her again.

“Aden was right.”

“About what?” Clarke asked. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“You love me,” Lexa simply stated, while encircling Clarke’s waist with her arms.

“I do love you,” Clarke stared at her and asked, “Do you?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
